Long lustings
by JohnlockmerthurHolmescest1
Summary: When Sherlock get's bored, John comes back home. Our well loved Baker Street flat mates get up to some pretty deep things. BDSM. Don't like, then you now what you do ; This is a Roleplay I with a friend :3


John. SH

Hi Sherlock. Are you alright? JW

Bored, John. I am bored. SH

Oh. Well that doesn't really surprise me I guess. What are you up to? JW

In my room ,thinking about putting acid on your clothes to see how fast they dissolve. SH

Sherlock, no! Don't do that…put them back! JW

Why not? Please, it could help. SH

Help with what? JW

The boredom John! I need a case now! SH

Has nothing come through off the website? Or the blog? JW

Nope. Well, nothing of interest. SH

And no calls from Lestrade? JW

A few. I think he is at one of those 'stag parties'. SH

Oh. I had a missed call from Mycroft earlier. JW

Oh god, what did he do now? SH

I don't know. I haven't rang him back yet and he didn't leave a message. JW

Most likely checking up on me as I blocked his number. SH

Sherlock! Why did you block him? JW

He was annoying me. Well, I blocked his number then shot my mobile. SH

I suppose you'll want me to get you a new one now? JW

Oh no. I bought one the other day. It's fine. SH

Ok. Do you want me to ring back Mycroft? JW

Nah, he'll be stuffing his face with cake or something else high in sugars and fats. SH

He might have an interesting case for you. JW

Oh, really? Go right ahead then! SH

Have you any plans this evening? JW

Well, I might eat something? SH

Really? You do surprise me. JW

My body seems to need food, not that I think I do. SH

When did you last eat? JW

I ate something earlier. Still bored though. SH

WE could watch telly? JW

About that….. SH

Sherlock…did you do something to the telly? JW

Maybe…I was bored remember! SH

Damn it Sherlock. I really need to find you a case. JW

Please! I ran out of bullets. SH

Good! I'll have to ask Mycroft to get some more for us. JW

Can't you just come home and entertain me? Please? SH

I'm on my way home now. I can't think of anything to entertain you though. JW

Cluedo? SH

Oh god. Really? JW

Either that, or you have something better. SH

You could help me update my blog? JW

Really? You would trust me with something like that? SH

Erm…well I'd be there too of course. I wouldn't let you do it on your own. JW

Don't trust me enough? Or don't think I'll talk about you enough? SH

I don't care if you talk about me or not. But the blog is written in a certain style that is quite different to your own. JW

Oh, I never really noticed. I only noticed that you talk about me way more than anyone else. Sometimes, even more than the case itself. SH

Well…that's what people want to hear isn't it? You're the most important thing about the case. JW

I am? I thought it was the person we had tried to get. I'll need to remember that. SH

Well yes obviously that's important too but it's your methods that people are interested in, and your personality. JW

Do you like my methods and personality, John? SH

Most of the time, yes. That's why I'm your friend. JW

I always worry, John that you think I have too far with something one day and you will leave. SH

No. No I could never do that. I couldn't want to live with anyone else. JW

What about your sister? I know that she misses you all the time. SH

My sister? There's no way I'd ever live with her. About as likely as you moving in with Mycroft. JW

True. I lived with him once, I couldn't wait to get away. SH

I know you annoy me sometimes, Sherlock, but I still wouldn't live with anyone else. JW

Same here John. Even through I don't show it much I do care about you. SH

I know you do. But it means a lot to me to hear you say it. JW

That's good. Just thought you should know that before you see the T.V. SH

Ahh. Soften me up before presenting me with bad news. I see. JW

No, John. Not really bad news, just a nasty sight and I can't move it as I cut my hands from the glass. SH

Oh god…are you ok? JW

Yeah, I will be. Do you know where the first aid kit it? SH

There's one under my bed, in my room. JW

I think you are going to need new sheets now. Blood stains are hard to get out. Sorry. SH

Sherlock. It sounds really bad. How much blood is there? JW

Quite a bit. I'll be fine though. SH

Right. I'm coming home. JW

You don't have to. I'll be fine, really. SH

No. I'm sure they won't miss me if I come home early. You're my most important patient right now Sherlock. JW

You don't normally say that. SH

Well it's true. JW

Thank you John. SH

John hurried home from work to find Sherlock sat on his bed nursing his cut hand, the first aid kit open on the bloodied sheets.  
"For God's sake Sherlock." John crouched down at his flatmate's feet, concerned and began to dig through the first aid kit.  
"How much glass was there?"

Sherlock had been waiting not long, trying hard not to show any pain but his hands were killing him. He looked up at the soldier, smiling softly.  
"Loads."

John rolled his eyes and found some antiseptic. "This might hurt a bit," he said, before gently applying it to Sherlock's cuts. "Honestly, can I not leave you alone for one day without you damaging something...or yourself..."

Sherlock laughed softly, holding out his hands, palms up. "Then it would be a boring day then, John."

John removed a piece of glass with a pair of tweezers then bandaged up Sherlock's hands. "Right. All done." He stood up and packed away his first aid kit.

Sherlock moaned slightly at a small twinge of pain, mentally kicking himself for showing it. "Thank you, John."

John smiled warmly at Sherlock and offered him a hand to help him up. "Well, I guess we'll need a new telly."

Sherlock stood up, and wobbled slightly. "I guess so, but we didn't really use it much anyway."

John grabbed hold of Sherlock's arm and led him slowly back downstairs to the living room. "Just rest," he ordered. "I'll tidy up this broken glass. Do you want a cup of tea?"

Sherlock sat down, looking at the ground slightly. "I'm not a child, John, I can take care of myself..." He whined

John sighed. "I know...I know I just...I just worry about you..." He moved through to the kitchen and put the kettle on, watching Sherlock out of the corner of his eye.

Sherlock looked at his hands before sighing, leaning back in the chair with his head hanging over the top, eyes closed. "Thank you John, I'm sorry for being a pain."

"It's all right," John muttered, suddenly feeling a little guilty for having a go at him. "I wouldn't have you any other way. Here," and he handed Sherlock a hot cup of tea.

"Thanks." Sherlock took the cup, smiling slightly at John. He took a sip, smiling at the cup. "THank you John, you're always there for me."

John grabbed a dustpan and brush, and began to clean up the remains of the glass. "So...what d'you want to do tonight? Telly's off the menu..."

"Cluedo?" Sherlock smirked, knowing that John didn't enjoy playing it with him. "That, or we go out for the night."

John smirked. "Going out it is then...good job my date got cancelled." He sighed and checked his phone, wondering if she'd keep in touch. Probably not. "Did you have anywhere in mind?"

Sherlock stood up, draining his tea. "Where were to going to take your date? Even though you knew it wouldn't go well."

"I had a table booked in a restaurant in the West End," John answered, with a shrug, putting his phone away. "I guess we could go there. That's if you don't mind people assuming I'm your date."

"Of course not! People assume that all the time, I don't find the time to argue with them." Sherlock smirked. "What does this make me then? Am I your replacment date now?" He teased

John blushed. "No of course not," he replied a little too quickly. "I mean...well, I suppose technically you are. I'm sure you'll make a much better date anyway to be honest...I mean, in terms of potential for interesting conversation not..." He trailed off and gave a small nervous cough.

Sherlock grinned, looking at JOhn while leaning against the doorframe to his bedroom. "I know what you mean John, it's funny adn sweet seeing you lost for words."

John blushed further at Sherlock's words and gave him a small smile. "Thanks..." Then he stood up and headed towards his room. "I suppose I'd better um...get ready..."

Sherlock nodded, wakling into his room, not bothering to close the door as he pulled his shirt off.

John jogged upstairs to his room and quickly got changed into his favourite shirt before coming back down to the living room. For some reason he was feeling nervous.

Sherlock kept his door open, never bothering to close it. He changed into a purple shirt and black jeans, even combing his hair.

John stood in the living room, trying to avert his eyes away from Sherlock's bedroom. Why did he want to watch his flatmate getting changed anyway? He shook his head at himself and got a glass of water. "You ready Sherlock?"

"One moment!" he called, looking in his full length mirror before smiled slightly, walking out his room over to John. His hair was not as curled, smiling shyly at John.

John smiled and blushed as he looked at Sherlock then did up the zip on his coat and headed towards the door. "Right. Let's go then," he replied. "You look...good. Fine."

Sherlock looked at John's reaction and smirked, grabbing his coat and scarf, put them on and walked over to John. "I believe you think me more than good tonight."

"I...I don't know what you mean," replied John, staring at the floor. He anxiously played around with the zip on his jacket, his hand shaking a little as Sherlock came closer.

Sherlock brushed a hair behind John's ear, smiling softly at him with his bearing grey/blue eyes. "It was annoying me. Are you ready to leave?" Sherlock shrugged his coat on.

"Yes," he replied, clearing his throat. "Yeah of course. I've been ready ages. Let's go..." John walked past Sherlock with a smile and led the way down the stairs and out of the flat.

Sherlock laughed softly to himself, following John as he put his scarf around his neck.

John opened the front door and headed out onto Baker Street, attempting to hail a taxi but one drove straight past without stopping.

Sherlock laughed, walking past John. "So inexperienced." HE muttered

"Fine, you get us a cab then," John chuckled, following him up the street.

Sherlock saw a cab go past and raised his hand and it drive and stopped infront of him. He turned and smirked at John. "See?"

John shook his head in amazement and jumped in the cab after Sherlock. "How the hell do you do that?"

"Practise. That, and all the cab firms know my face and know that I am first priority." Sherlock looked at John with a shug look

"Well that always helps I suppose," John smiled. He leant forwards and gave the driver the address of the restaurant, then gazed out of the window as the cab set off.

Sherlock watched John, seeing many enotions and throughts pass over his face. "What are you thinking about?"

John turned to look at Sherlock and smiled. "Erm...nothing in particular just...enjoying the ride. Looking forward to dinner."

"So am I. I'm pretty hungry, for once." Sherlock laughed softly, leaning back into the chair.

"Good," John laughed. "I'm glad you're not just going to sit there and watch me eat like you normally do." The taxi arrived at the restaurant and they got out.

Sherlock paid, smiling softly at John. "So, I can be your date if you like." He smirked, teasing

"I can't believe you actually paid for the taxi," John chuckled as they headed into the restaurant. "We can do this more often if you're gonna do that."

"I wouldn't mind that, John. Really." Sherlock followed him in, watching John

John approached the bar and explained that he had reservations in the name of Watson. The waiter clearly thought that he and Sherlock were a couple and showed them to a table for two with a candle and a vase with a single red rose in it. John blushed and was about to explain that he and Sherlock were just friends but the waiter had already disappeared to serve someone else, leaving them to study their menus. He glanced at Sherlock apologetically and shrugged.

Sherlock sat down, smiling over at John softly, seeing him wanting to explain to the waiter and laughed softly. "It's fine John, I don't mind people thinking. People do little else."

John sighed, having to accept the situation. "Why don't you mind?" he asked Sherlock, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

Sherlock shrugged lightly. "No point in denying something, really, could happen sometime to be true."

John blushed and stared at a speck of dust on the table cloth, hardly daring to believe his ears. "But...but I thought..." he stammered slowly, "I thought you weren't...weren't interested in things like that."

"I said that women weren't really my area. Nothing about men." Sherlock cocked an eyebrow, smirking at John's reaction.

"But...but..." John's mind whirred, trying to think back to that conversation, remember exactly what was said. "You...you said you were married to your work..."

Sherlock looked into John's eyes, a playful smirk pulling at his lips. "I can take time away then, easy. The work is important, but so are other things."

John gulped and stared into Sherlock's eyes, really wishing he wasn't blushing quite so obviously. "Erm...what...other things?"

Sherlock saw a blush spread over john's cheeks adn locked eyes with him. "Well, some people."

John bit his bottom lip slightly, his heart racing. "Sherlock, I..." but he was interrupted by the waiter, who came over to take their order. John realised he hadn't even looked at the menu. "Um...i'll have the pasta," he said quickly and handed it back, looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock quickly scanned the menu. "I'll habe the soup and a bottle of red wine please." He wmiled at the waiter then turned back at John. "What were you saying, John?"

"I...can't really remember," John lied, then quickly changed the subject. "You're ordering wine?" he asked surprised. "Are you trying to get me drunk or something?"

Sherlock laughed softly, running a hand through his less curled hair. "No, but I've never tried it so i thought I would. And you do remember what you were going to say because you had to think if yu should tell me or not"

John blushed and shuffled around in his seat. He might have known he woudn' be able to fool Sherlock. "it's nothing really, just that, well...I'm enjoying being on a date with you...not that it is a date...well...unless...unless you wanted it to be."

"I would love this to be our date, Dr Watson." Sherlock smiled at him, his grey and blue eyes twinkling frm the low candle light.

John's heart somersaulted in his chest, then he frowned slightly. "Sherlock...do you...do you actually know what that means? I mean...to be on a date with someone?"

Sherlock frowned slightly, shaking his head. "No, is it important? i never found it important before now."

"What I mean is," explained John quietly, leaning in a little closer and glancing cautiously over his shoulder. "When two people go on a date together, it implies certain things, for example, that they're more than just friends, and...and they may do certain things...like...well...like kissing for example." He blushed and looked away, wishing he'd just stayed quiet.

"I could kiss you, if that is what you want. I wouldn't be opposed to that idea, infact I would very much like it." Sherlock leant on the table, looking into John's deep blue eyes.

John breathed a little heavier, hardly believing his ears. He leant in closer and placed his hand in top of Sherlock's squeezing it gently. "my god Sherlock, do you...do you really mean that?"

Sherlock tangled his fingers with Johns, nodding softly. "Of course I mean it, that is why I said it." He licked his lips slowly

"Well...I'd like that too Sherlock," John replied quietly, looking at a speck of dust on the table cloth. "very much so."

Sherlock held John's chin in his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up to look at him before pressing his lips to john's briefly.

John gasped, then closed his eyes as he felt Sherlock's warm soft lips pressed up against his. Every instinct was telling him to grab Sherlock's head, to keep him there, to prolong the kiss, but they were in a public place and already people were staring. Instead he just grinned, slightly breathless.

Sherlock sat back, smirking at John's reaction, tilting his head to the side slightly. "If you want, I can do that properly back at the flat, where no one can see us?"

John nodded quickly, barely able to contain himself. "I'd...I'd like that Sherlock." Suddenly their food arrived and the bottle of wine. "Thank you," John said to the waiter then glanced back up at Sherlock. "I can hardly wait to get home now," he grinned.

Sherlock laughed softly, giving John a smile, a real smile, one he never gave to anyone before. He started eating his soup, glancing up at John a few times.

John could barely take his eyes off Sherlock as he ate, not really concentrating on the food at all. And he couldn't get that stupid grin off his face.

Sherlock quickly finished his soup, pouring a glass of wine for him and one for John. "Does this stuff taste nice, John?" He turned the glass between his fingers, looking at the red liquid.

John picked up his glass of wine and took a sip, smiling at Sherlock. "It might be a bit...sort of...bitter tasting at first...but don't have too much or you might get drunk. And I might have to take advantage if you if you were drunk." He grinned and blushed, realizing he was flirting rather outrageously.

"Maybe i will get drunk then." He teased, takng a small mouthful of win, before fulling a face. "Urgh, this is horrible."

John laughed. "It's just because you're not used to it...have some more," he encouraged, and took a larger sip of his own

Sherlock quickly swallowed the wine from his glass in one mouthful, swallowed and coughed. "It does get slightly better." He wined.

John grinned and drained his own glass, already feeling a little tipsy, and it improved his confidence to flirt with Sherlock, something he'd never done before. "I can't wait to get you home," he whispered, leaning over the table towards him.

"Why don't we go back to the flat then John?" Sherlock ran his tongue over his lower lip slowly, winking at him. The wine had started making him slightly drunk as he wasn't used to it.

John glanced down at his half eaten meal, he really didn't care about that right now. "Yes," he answered quickly, already standing up and putting on his coat. "Great idea."

Sherlock quickly paid, smiling at John and carried his coat and he walked out. "Coming?"

John hurriedly followed Sherlock out of the restaurant and onto the street, grabbing hold of his sleeve so they wouldn't get separated

Sherlock grabbed John's hand tightly, winking at him before calling a cab. When one pulled up, he climbed in, smirking at John.

John climbed in next to Sherlock and held onto his hand tightly, smiling nervously then staring out of the window as they drove along.

"Relax." Sherlock leaned over to John's ear, grinning hugely. He rubbed his thumb over the back of John's hand.

John smiled back, then he took a deep breath and quickly kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

Sherlock closed his eyes, smiling. He turned and kissed John's lips gently, a hand on his cheek.

John licked his dry lips and looked around excitedly, trying to see out of the window whether they were close to Baker Street yet. "I didn't expect this Sherlock," he confided. "I didn't think you were interested in...things like this..." He gave him a quick peck on the lips in return, feeling them tingle warmly.

"I never said I wasn't, I thought there was no point in having to explain. If you wanted to know, I would tell you but you never asked." Sherlock shrugged slightly, running his tongue over his lips slowly.

John could have kicked himself for not doing this sooner. Never mind, he resolved, they'd just have a lot of catching up to do. He ran his hand along Sherlock's thigh, gripping it gently with his fingers as the cab pulled up onto Baker Street.

Sherlock smirked slightly, biting his lower lip as John's hand was on his thigh. He laid the cab driver, climbed out and dragged John inside up to the flat. As soon as the door closed he pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly and needily.

John gasped as his back slammed against the wall of their flat, their lips clashing together. It took him a moment to get used to the idea before his hands found their way around Sherlock's waist and he began to respond to the kiss, his heart pounding, he pushed his hips into Sherlock's body with a moan.

Sherlock pressed his thin form flush against John's, arms wrapped slightly aorund his neck to deepen the kiss. This was his friend, his only friend and he loved it. He wanted this for so long,now it was happening

John ran his hands all over Sherlock's back, eagerly touching every part of his body. He broke back from the kiss, breathless and panting, slightly dizzy. "Christ Sherlock...why did we wait so bloody long to do this?" he gasped.

"You were always on dates, or with women. I...I waited till I thought you were ready." Sherlock was as eaqually breathless. He cupped John's cheek, rubbing his tthumb over his cheekbone.

"Well I'm never gonna make that mistake again," John replied, grabbing Sherlock's collar and dragging him impatiently towards the sofa, planting kisses on his jaw and neck.

Sherlock let a small whimper out his throat, the back of his legs hitting off of the sofa, falling backwards with a small groan.

John clambered on top of Sherlock, eagerly fumbling at the buttons of his shirt, bringing their lips together with a moan in another passionate kiss.

Sherlock kissed John back eagerly, hands weaving through his short blonde hair, drawing him closer. He needed this, he needed John.

John finished undoing the buttons of his flatmate's shirt and pushed it back, revealing the pale bare skin underneath, kissing it hungrily, his teeth grazing along Sherlock's neck and down to his nipple.

Sherlock tightened his grip on John's hair slightly, arching his back off of the sofa more toward's John. "John, just to mention, I have never done this before..." Sherlock muttered, eyes closed.

John stared into Sherlock's eyes and kissed him softly on the lips, gently running his hand down from his chest to the waistband of his trousers. "Neither have I," he whispered, "well...not with...not with another guy...but...I have a pretty good idea of what to do."

"I don't. You'll have to lead, soldier." Sherlock teased, grinning cheekily as he slowly undid JOhn's shirt slowly.

John shrugged off his shirt and allowed it to fall to the floor, pushing their bare chests together with a small moan of delight. "Hmmm, I may have to pull rank on you," he muttered, enjoying their flirting.

"Really, Captain Watson? Would you really?" Sherlock purred into John's ear, grazing it with his teeth while his hands ran down john's spine

"Definitely," John moaned, suddenly finding it rather difficult to control himself. There was an aching bulge in his pants that felt rather restricted. He sat up quickly and undid his buttons, staring down at Sherlock's beautiful body beneath him. "How far do you want to take this?" he asked cautiously, his thumbs pausing in the elastic of his waistband.

Sherlock looked up at John, beautiful wonderful John with lust blown pupils and kiss swollen lips. "All the way John. I want you, i only wanted you."

John's heart flipped over in his chest. That was the perfect answer, the only answer he was looking for. He reached down to kiss Sherlock once more before hurriedly yanking at his trousers. He was surprised to see just how hard he'd gotten for Sherlock and anxiously began to play with the buttons on his flatmate's pants, longing to see all of him.

Sherlock held John's hands gently, steadying them. He smiled sweetly, laying back flatly and pushed his trousers downn his thighs slowly, never loosing eye contact with John

John stared deep into Sherlock's eyes as his hands found their way down to his thighs. Finally he broke their gaze to steal a quick glance to between Sherlock's legs, his heart thumping. "Wow..." he half gasped, half chuckled.

"Is it bad? Or someting not to your liking?" He panicked, stroking John's cheek, looking at him deeply.

"No Sherlock," John insisted, kissing his friend's lips sincerely. "It's perfect. You...are perfect. This is perfect." He reached a hand down and slowly enveloped Sherlock's length in his fingers.

Sherlock arched his back slightly, no one having touched there before. He let a shuddered moaned out, smirking as he kissing his flatmate back roughly.

"Does it feel good?" John smirked, encouraged by Sherlock's reaction. He began to move his hand up and down slowly, his lips still leaving kisses all along Sherlock's neck and shoulder.

Sherlock ran his slender fingers over JOhn's spine, arching into John's touch. "Yes, yes very much so John."

John leant down and nibbled at Sherlock's ear, growling softly, "I need you in my room...and that's an order..."

Sherlock shuddered slightly, grinning. "Make me, CAptain." Sherlock whispered, breathing raggidly.

John stood up panting, his heart racing with adrenalin and anticipation. He caught sight of the riding crop resting against the wall and grabbed it with one hand, brandishing it threateningly. "Don't make me use this..."

Sherlock's eyes widened, a playful smirk crossed his lips. He stood up, hands behind his back. "Really now, Captain? Would you really use that on me?"

John licked his lips, hardly daring to believe how turned on he was getting. He lifted up the riding crop and traced a pattern slowly down Sherlock's chest, before bringing it back and snapping it down slightly on his skin, leaving a small red mark. "In my room Holmes," he ordered. "Now."

Sherlock hissed at the sharp pain, grinning hugely. "Yes, sir." He purred, walking quickly up the stiars to John's room, laying on the bed.

John followed Sherlock hurriedly up the stairs, stepping out of his trousers and boxers leaving them outside the door of his room before closing it behind them and clambering onto the bed, plastering Sherlock's chest and face with kisses.

Sherlock's heart was pounding, kissing John back roughly. He tangled his fingers into John's short hair, wanting to feel John everywhere at once.

John ran his fingers down Sherlock's chest and past his bellybutton, allowing them to wrap slowly around his friend's erection, squeezing it gently in his hand as he kissed Sherlock's lips, slipping his tongue past and into his mouth.

Sherlock rocked his hips toward's John's hand, dancing his tongue with his flatmate's. He had never fewlt pleasure like it from somenoe else.

John plastered small kisses along Sherlock's jaw and neck, biting and sucking softly whilst his hand continued it's work down below. "Is this Ok?" he whispered into Sherlock's ear.

"More than ok, John. Amazing..." Sherlock breathed softly, tangling his fingers in John's blonde hair, his chest heaving from bhreathgin so hard.

John sat up and leaned over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and took out a tub of lube, brandishing it biting his bottom lip. "Have you um...have you ever done this before?" he asked nervously.

Sherlock ran his finger tips over John's chest gently. "Never, but I do want you to be my first." Sherlock smiled softly

John smiled and kissed the top of Sherlock's head gently, feeling his heart pounding again, the painful throbbing between his legs. "I've thought about this...so much..." he confessed.

Sheelock stroked John's soft flushed cheek gently, his breathinv ragged. "You have? I thought that that was just me...alone at night." He smiled shyly

John smiled and kissed Sherlock more passionately on the lips, then he sat up and squeezed out some of the lube onto his fingers. He gently pushed Sherlock's thighs apart and shuffled a little closer. "Erm...just try to relax I guess," he mumbled, his trembling fingers reaching down between Sherlock's legs.

Sherlock smiled softly, laying back, breathing deeply and slowly. "Of course. I've wanted this for so long."

"I can hardly believe it," John chuckled, feeling so happy. He took one of his greased up fingers and carefully teased it around Sherlock's entrance, pushing in slightly. "Just...let me know if I'm hurting too much..."

"I will, but I just want this now. I've waited long enough John, I want this now" Sherlock breathed softly, watchng John deeply.

John nodded and licked his dry lips, trying to calm his racing heart as he pushed his finger a little further inside, studying Sherlock's reaction carefully.

Sherlock arched his back slightly, A small smile crossed his lips, eyes closed. "Oh, JOhn..."

Encouraged by his flatmate's facial expression, he slowly eased in a second finger, pushing them deeper and brushing Sherlock's prostate slightly.

Sherlock moaned softly, looking confused and in complete bliss. "What...what did you just touch?"

John chuckled to himself, and waggled his fingers, touching it again and watching Sherlock writhe in pleasure. "It's your prostate gland Sherlock," he explained gently. "Does it feel good?"

Sherlock gasped gently, breathing deeply and arched off of the bed, pushing himself down onto John's fingers. "Yes, yes it does john." He was slghtly breathless

John moved up the bed slightly, kissing Sherlock on the cheek and whispering into his ear with a grin, "and we're only just getting started..." He dug his spare hand into the tub of lube then began to rub some on his waiting erection.

"God John, I can't wait. I'm ready now. Please take me now." Sherlock breathed, arching his back slightly closer to John

John smiled and hurriedly finished preparing himself before shuffling back down the bed slightly and repositioning between Sherlock's legs. He slowly removed his fingers then replaced them with the head of his own erection, feeling Sherlock tight around him. He paused and watched Sherlock carefully. "You OK?"

Sherlock tiled his head back, breathing deeply. "Just...just go slowly please?" SHerlock whispered, running a hand over John's scarred shoulder

"Of course," John nodded and smiled. He placed his hands on Sherlock's thighs to steady himself, then slowly pushed a little further, a little deeper, straining with the effort.

Sherlock hissed slightly at the strange stretch, arching his back sligtly higher, his ribs stucking out

John studied Sherlock's reactions, and paused half way inside, allowing them time to relax, get used to each other. "You're bloody tight," he gasped with a grin.

"You are bloody big John." Sherloc laughed softly, wrapping his slender legs around John's waist, drawing him in closer

John groaned as he felt himself slipping deeper into Sherlock. He withdrew his hips slightly and began to move himself in and out, setting a slow and steady rhythm.

John groaned as he felt himself slipping deeper into Sherlock. He withdrew his hips slightly and began to move himself in and out, setting a slow and steady rhythm.

Sherlock tossed his head back onto the pillows, moaning deeply and lowly. "God, john...does it normally feel this good?"

"Yes Sherlock," John replied with a smile, digging his nails slightly into Sherlock's thighs. "Except it's never been this good before...because...because it wasn't with you..."

"I'm glad you are my first John..." He purred, rocking back aainst John, smiling.

John reached down to kiss Sherlock on the top of his head. "I'm glad too," he whispered, before beginning to increase the pace slightly.

Sherlock wrapped his legs around John's waist, moaning slightly, head tilted back.

John began to increase the pace slightly, withdrawing faster and thrusting in deeper and harder, starting to pant a little from the exertion.

Sherlock gripped his hair slightly, moaning softly with each thrust. "john..." He whimpered, a slack smile over his lips

John placed his hands on Sherlock's shoulders to keep himself steady as began to thrust in and out rather wildly, feeling the pleasure coarsing through his body.

"Oh god, John!" Sherlock yelled, breathing deeply, pleasure washing over him, head thrown back far with his eyes close tight.

John was encouraged by Sherlock's reaction and began to move his hips harder, feeling himself go deeper into his lover. His hands fell around Sherlock's erection and he began to pump it in time with his own thrusts.

Sherlock moaned loudly, his breathing ragged. "John, I can't...I won't last..." He whispred

"It's OK," John panted as he continued to rub Sherlock's length, sensing his orgasm growing nearer. "I won't last either," and he closed his eyes, throwing his head back with a loud moan, beads of sweat beginning to form on his neck with the exertion as he continued to thrust relentlessly.

Sherlock thrust gently into John's hand, moaning loudly, his body shaking slightly as he tried to hold his orgasm back.

"Sh-Sherlock..." John huffed and moaned as his orgasm overtook him. His thrusts became erratic and shaky as he came hard into Sherlock, digging his nails into his flatmates shoulders, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Sherlock gripped John's blonde hair tightly, breathing deeply as his own orgasm flooded through him like a wave.

"Fuck...Sherlock..." John rode through the rest of his climax, watching Sherlock explode into his hand and over their stomachs.

Sherlock shook slightly as everything wen white from the bliss, a slack smile over his reddened and bitten lips.

John rolled off of Sherlock and collapsed in a heap into his arms with a big grin on his face, out of breath and unable to speak

Sherlock ran his fingertips down John's waist gently.

John sighed and leant up to kiss Sherlock on the cheek. "That was...amazing..."

"That was very amazing, John. Thank you." Sherlock turned and smiled softly at his flatmate, a hand on his hip lightly.

"We'll have to do it again sometime," John smiled, then frowned slightly. "I mean...that's if...if you want to..."

"I want this, John. I meant everything I said." Sherlock whispered into his ear, trailing his fingers over JOhns chest.

John turned over onto his side and looked deep into Sherlock's eyes. He blushed a little then looked away. "I...I love you Sherlock," he muttered quietly.

Sherlock mirrored John's pose, smiling softly. "You really mean it? I...I love you too."

John nodded silently, then smiled. "Do /you/ really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I have never meant something so big in mylife."

John blushed and kissed Sherlock softly on the lips. "I mean it too. More than anything."

Sherlock kissed John back gently, a hand through his blonde hair gently. "Really?"

John nodded. "Definitely. I love you Sherlock. More than...more than anything, more than I've ever loved anyone...In fact...I don't think I've actually been in love before...not...not like this..." He blushed a bright red and bit his bottom lip.

Sherlock brushed his fingers over John's reddened cheek gently, giving him a sweet, real smile. "Is that true? Do you really mean it?"

John forced himself to look up into Sherlock's eyes, although he was feeling so much emotion right now he thought he might cry. "Y-yes," he stammered, nodding sincerely.

Sherlock wrapped his slender arms around John's body, holding him closely. "That is how I've felt for months now/"

John bit his lip, then hid his face in Sherlock's shoulder, feeling a little overcome with emotion. "Me too," he mumbled, his voice muffled by the sweet sweaty taste of his lover's pale skin. He sighed happily.

"Let's just lay like this, for now?" Sherlock whispered into John's ear,smiling.

John nodded and snuggled further into Sherlock, intertwining their legs together. "It's lovely," he replied.

Sherlock yawned slightly, taken by surprise. "Is it normal to feel weak and tired after sex?"

John chuckled and kissed Sherlock softly on the lips. "Yeah, that's normal," he replied. "And you'd better get used to it," he teased.

"Oh, I will." Sherlock smiled softly. "Captain." HE whispered.

John shuddered at Sherlock calling him Captain. It was quite a turn on. "Hmm...I could get used to that..." he growled.

"Good, you will have to." Sherlock purred into his ear, grinning wildly.

John kissed Sherlock softly on the lips before forcing himself up off the bed. "Cup of tea time," he chuckled. "Would you like one?"

"Please, that would be nice." Sherlock smiled, sitting up, running his hand through his hair

John smiled warmly at Sherlock. "You look so beautiful," he mumbled quietly before heading off to the kitchen.

Sherlock blushed softly, standing up and pulled on some boxers and his dressing gown.

John found a couple of clean mugs and put the kettle on, humming happily to himself under his breath.

Sherlock walked behind John, wrapping his arms around his waist.

John sighed at Sherlock's touch and rolled his head back to look at his new boyfriend over the top of his shoulder with a smile. "Love you," he mumbled.

Sherlock smiled sweetly. love you too John. i have for a while."

"For a while?" John trembled. "For...for how long Sherlock?" He turned around and looked up into his lover's deep blue-green eyes.

Sherlock cupped John's chin gently in his long pale fingers, smiling. "Since you killed that cab driver to save me from myself. I knew then I wouldn't and couldn't live without you."

John licked his lips, feeling his eyes welling up with tears. He looked away telling himself he wouldn't cry. "Sherlock...I...bloody hell. I can't live without you either," he laughed, wiping a tear away with the back of his hand.

Sherlock held john's chin in his thumb and forefinger, turning his head to look at him. "do you mean that, john?" He muttered, his voice wavering frmo emotions

John closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to control the wild beating of his heart. Then he opened them and stared up into Sherlock's. "Yes," he replied quietly. "Yes I mean it. Every word. Please...please don't ever leave me Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled, before kissig John's lips very gently, lovingly. "Of course I won't. I couldn't survive without my blogger." he teased.

John blushed and rested his head on Sherlock's chest, listening to the beating of his heart. "Thank you," he mumbled, then pulled back and smiled, "I'd better finish making this tea or the water'll go cold," he laughed.

Sherlock laughed softly, nodding. "Of course." He stroked john's cheek gently. "You know, i've never been this close with anyone before?"

John turned back to the cups and finished off the tea, handing a mug to Sherlock with a nod. "I know you haven't," he replied. "And it means a lot that...well, that you chose to be close to me. I've never been this close to anyone before either."

Sherlock took the mug and took a sip, his cheeks lsightly flushed at the comment. "You...you hadn't? I thought...your girlfriends..."

John reached for the bread and popped a couple of pieces into the toaster. "I've never felt the same way about any of my girlfriends," he admitted with a small blush. "Not the way I feel about you."

"We...I think we should tell Lestrade and everyone. So we can e together and act...well, together at the crime scenes." Sherlock muttered, sitting down with his tea.

John was quite surprised by Sherlock's suggestion. "So...you want everyone to know then?" He asked, "You want to actually...make this official. Me and you. Together. A couple."

Sherlock looked over at John, smiling sheepishly. "Only...only if you want to that is. If this was a one off thing, I get it.."

"No!" John shouted loudly, almost a little too loudly. He grabbed Sherlock's arm before softening his voice slightly. "No. This is what I want too. I...well...I'd like to be your boyfriend." He giggled. The word sounded silly, childish, but he liked it.

Sherlock placed te mug gently on the coffee table, stood up and walked over to stand infront of John. He smiled at him softly, stoking his cheek. "I wuold like that, very much so."

John's hands found their way around Sherlock's waist and he reached up to kiss his lips warmly. "I want the whole world to know," he smiled, then suggested, "Maybe we could call Lestrade? See if he's got any cases for you?"

Sherlock kissed john back gently, nodding. "I'l... Ill do that now if you like?" Sherlock tangled his fingers through John's hair lightly

"Sure," John nodded, smiling and staring into Sherlock's eyes, unable to look away. "I'm sure I can manage to get the day off work..call in sick. Even doctors get ill y'know," he chuckled lightly.

Sherlock laughed softly, before kissing John's lips gently, slowly. It was still strange to him that John wanted this, wanted him as he wanted John.

John opened his mouth to Sherlock's kiss, deepening it with his tongue and moaning a little. "Love you," he mumbled, then he dug into his pocket and brought out his phone, slipping it into Sherlock's hand. "Go on then...make the call."

Sherlock made a small moan as he moved his head bac, looking at the phone. "Come on..." He mutterd, smirking. "Right now?" He ran his fingertips voer john's waist, his eyes devilish.

John grinned, almost reading Sherlock's mind as he felt the detective's hand snake around his waist. He put the phone down on the table and slid onto Sherlock's lap. "Hmmm...what else did you have in mind?" he whispered.

"Well, Captain, try adn find out." Sherlock whispered into john's ear, nipping his ear gently. He held him clsoely to his own body, smiling

ohn leaned forward and opened his mouth, scraping his teeth gently down Sherlock's neck, nibbling at the soft pale skin. "You're getting quite an appetite for this aren't you?" he teased.

Sherlock let a small breathy moan out, head tilted to the side. "Well, I wasn'tsexually active before...I don't know what I like.."

John chuckled and kissed the top of Sherlock's head, "so I suppose you want to try out all kinds of new things then do you?" He purred softly, "do some experiments...I know how you love experiments...I can be your willing subject."

Sherlock let a breathy moan out, grinning. 2God, you would let me? Then this could get rather exciting." He whispered into John's ear, smirking

John shivered as Sherlock's lips came close to his ear, his hot breath on his skin. "Yes," he whispered, closing his eyes, "I'd let you do anything to me...anything you can think of..."

Sherlock grinned, moving his head back to look at John. "Are you consenting then?" He teased, a hand on Johns waist

John's hand clasped Sherlock's and he stared into his eyes with a wicked glint. "Of course I'm consenting," he replied. "What did you have in mind? If you're not sure of how to do something I might be able to erm..teach you."

Sherlock's cheeks went slightly red, smiling shyly. "Well, you know I've never been as you call 'normal'? Well, my brain is wired slightly differently and pain to me is pleasure."

"Pain?" John repeated with a small frown, but unable to stop his heart rate increasing considerably. "T-tell me more," he stammered.

"Well, if I get hurt like slapped, bitten, scratched, I love it" Sherlock beamed, his eyes devilish.

"God Sherlock," John moaned, already feeling himself getting a little hard. "Would you...um...would you like it if I tied you up?"

Sherlock nodded, his breath slightly heavier from the thought. H trailed his fingers over John's thigh lightly. "yes, I would."

John grinned and pulled Sherlock closer to him, kissing and nibbling slightly at his neck. "I think we've got a pair of handcuffs," he whispered. "In fact, I'm sure we have..."

John grinned and pulled Sherlock closer to him, kissing and nibbling slightly at his neck. "I think we've got a pair of handcuffs," he whispered. "In fact, I'm sure we have..."

"of ocurse we would have, maybe a drawer of them from the times I tookthem from Lestrade.." He gasped slightly, head tiled back to give JOhn more room.

John grabbed of Sherlock's chin rather roughly and stared down into the endless depths of his eyes, his heart pounding. "Well I guess I'd better go and have a look," he said breathlessly, "So I can cuff you up and teach you a lesson. Would you...would you like that?"

"God, yes." Sherlock whimpered, his pupils dilated slightly with a grin over his lips. "More than anything"

John grinned back, panting slightly at the thought. He let go of Sherlock and ran through to his friend's bedroom, searching around in the drawers until he found a pair of handcuffs Sherlock had pinched from Lestrade. He returned to the kitchen brandishing them.

John grinned back, panting slightly at the thought. He let go of Sherlock and ran through to his friend's bedroom, searching around in the drawers until he found a pair of handcuffs Sherlock had pinched from Lestrade. He returned to the kitchen brandishing them.

Sherlock had lay like a cat over the kitchen table, on his stomach. He stretched his limbs out, grinning as he did so. "Did you find them, John?"

"I did," John chuckled, getting excited again at the sight of Sherlock. "Want me to do you on the table?" He walked over and undid the handcuffs, ready to attach them to Sherlock's wrists.

Sherlock smirked slightly. "Here, the bedroom, Lestrade's office. I don'tr mind." He purred softly, stretching his limbs out again

John grinned and grabbed hold of one of Sherlock's wrists. He slapped one of the cuffs on, quickly connecting the other end to the table leg. "There we are. Perfect," he declared. "Now I can do what I want to you."

Sherlock grinned, testing the handcuff on his wrist. "It'll hold." He muttered. He bit his lip slightly. "Of course, John, I'll let you."

John was breathless and excited. He licked his bottom lip then took hold of the belt of Sherlock's trousers, undoing it swiftly before pulling them down completely, revealing the tent in Sherlock's boxers that told him he was ready and willing for this. "You like me being rough?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a weakness of mine." Sherlock whispered, head tilted over the edge of the table. "Sally's right, I do get off on a crime scene, not from the body's but the pain that was caused." He whispered

John yanked off Sherlock's trousers and dropped them onto the floor, then got to work undoing the buttons of the shirt, leaning over and kissing the soft pale skin, biting at it gently with his teeth.

Sherlock let a soft moan out at every kiss and bite, eyes closed slowly. "John, do people normally do this much teasing?" He whispered.

"Yes," John smiled. "This and more..." He pulled the shirt off Sherlock's shoulders, exposing his bare chest, then bent over and bit rather roughly at his left nipple, twisting it in his mouth, whilst his right hand moved down and palmed him softly through his boxers.

Sherlock struggled against the handcuffs slightly, head tossed back in pleasure. "Oh, John..." He muttered.

"You like this don't you?" John whispered into Sherlock's ear. "You like me hurting you...dominating you..." He dug his teeth into Sherlock's neck with a moan.

Sherlock gasped slightly, arching his back up closer to John. "Of course I do, of course I do John. Please..." Sherlock begged, his breathing slightly heavier.

John bit his bottom lip, wondering what to do next. He sat up, raised his hand and backslapped Sherlock across the face, watching as his pale white cheek quickly turned red. "You've been naughty Sherlock," he growled.

"Teach me a lesson, Captain." Sherlock moaned, grinning at the slap. His cheek stung, but he loved the pain.

John raised up his hand and repeated the slap, this time across Sherlock's other cheek. He felt his heartrate increase considerably. He was finding this quite exciting. "Oh I am going to punish you so much Sherlock," he whispered.

Sherlock moaned softly at the next slap, grinning. "Please, John, punish me." He begged.

John stepped back looking at Sherlock's rosy cheeks and wondering what to do next. Suddenly an idea came to him and he began to smile slowly. He leant down and whispered into Sherlock's ear, "where do you keep the riding crop?"

Sherlock let out a slow breath, eyes closed. "Under...under my bed..." He sqeaked, not even bothering to try and hide the grin over his lips.

John grinned and leapt up. He ran to the bedroom practically diving on the floor to retrieve the riding crop from underneath Sherlock's bed, then he raced back to the kitchen, exhilerated. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked breathless.

"Yes, more than anythign John." Sherlock said breathlessly, his chest rising adn falling quickly. "Please." He begged

John tapped Sherlock lightly with the end of the riding crop, slapping him on his chest. He was a bit nervous about hurting him at first.

"Please, hurt me. Bruise me John." Sherlock lamost begged, archinghis back up to meat the riding crop

John bit his bottom lip. He took a deep breath and raised the riding crop above his head, bringing it down hard on Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock gasped loudly, head tossed back and laughed. "Oh, yes!" He yelled.

"You...you really like this don't you?" John asked, surprised. "Do you want me to do it again?"

"God, yes please John! I need it so badly!" Sherlock looked up at John, eyes bvlack from lust.

John could feel himself growing very hard and tight in his pants. He quickly reached down and undid his trousers, freeing himself completely with a sigh

Sherlock closed his eyes, panting slightly. "Help me out too JOhn, don't just help yourself." He laughed weakly.

"Sorry," John blushed. "I'll be OK now...just...it was getting a bit tight down there." He smirked. "Right then...more punishment?"

Sherlock nodded, grinning. "Yes, yes sir." Sherlock whispered, braethless.

John closed his eyes and took another deep breath before raising the riding crop again and bringing it crashing down on Sherlock's chest, seeing a red mark appearing shortly after

Sherlock moaned softly, lips parted. his head was tilted back slightly, struggling against the handcuffs.

John raised his arm and brought the crop down for a third time before slapping Sherlock across the face with his other hand. "So naughty," he muttered.

"Yes, I am. Teach me a lesson then, sir." Sherlock gasped, his heart pounding,.

"How about I beat you some more...then fuck you senseless?" John asked, his eyes dancing with excitement

Sherlock's breath left his lungs, grinning. All he could do was nod quickly, his voice not working.

John raised the riding crop several more times, bringing it crashing down in a steady rhythm onto Sherlock's chest, watching as the pale skin around his nipples turned a deep red with the beating.

Sherlock arched his back high off of the table to meet each strike, moaning loudly in pleasure at them. It felt so good to him, he loved it.

John was getting incredibly turned on watching Sherlock's writhing body, his chest and stomach striped red from the whipping. "Gonna fuck you so damn hard," he muttered under his breath.

"PLease, please..." Sherlock whispered, breathing heavily, loking up at John with lust filled eyes.

John grabbed hold of Sherlock's thighs and hoisted him further towards him, stretching his arms so the handcuffs pulled on his wrists. "Lift your legs and spread them," he ordered firmly.

Sherlock nodded, the handcuffs digging into his wrists but he enjoyed it. He lifted his feet, putting them on each corner of the table, spreading his legs wide.

The table was just about the right height so that John would be able to fuck Sherlock standing up. He got himself in between Sherlock's legs and ran a finger between the cheeks of his ass. "How rough do you want it?" he growled softly

"As rough as you can give me, please John..." Sherlock whimpered, breathing deeply. He grinned, unable towait

John was eager and desperate, his erection throbbing painfully. And if Sherlock really wanted it rough, that could easily be arranged. He used two hands to seperate the cheeks of Sherlock's ass, then positioned himself in place before gritting his teeth and forcing the head of his length into Sherlock's tight entrance. No lube, no preparation, just sheer brute force and lust.

Sherlock arched his back, moaning loudly. The pain and burn was amazing, his eyes wide with a large grin

John pushed in deeper, groaning and straining until he was all the way in, the feel of Sherlock so incredibly tight around him was breathtaking. He paused for a moment to get used to it. "Bloody hell Sherlock," he muttered.

Sherlock panted slightly of having John so closely in him. He looked up at him and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," John shook his head. "Just...you feel so damn good." He withdrew his hips slightly then pushed back in, feeling the muscles of Sherlock's ass gripping his length tightly.

Sherlock moaned softly, head titlerd back. He had never been so unraveled before, so open to anyone.

John began to increase the pace slightly, repeating his slow and steady thrusts, setting a rhythm. As he felt Sherlock relaxing more it became easier to push in and out.

Sherlock sighed softly, smiling at the feeling of JOhn so close to him,so deep in him. He closedhis eyes slowly.

John grabbed Sherlock's thighs and began to thrust a little faster, emitting small grunts and moans every time his hips snapped back in, burying him deeper inside his lover.

Sherlock felt something tighten in his guts, moaning louder. "Oh, JJohn, god!"

John's fingernails dug into the soft flesh of Sherlock's thighs as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm, driving himself harder and deeper with every thrust. "Fffuck...Sherlock..."

Sherlock wrapped his fingers around his own raging erection, moaning loudly at each thrust. "god...John, I'm...I#m so close..."

John gently brushed Sherlock's hand away from his erection and replaced it with his own hand, his fingers wrapped around the throbbing length and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Sherlock's head tipped over the edge of the table, his breath hitched slightly at the touch of John's hand. he was so close.

"Sherlock!" John cried out loudly, rolling his head back as he felt his climax hit him hard, shuddering through his entire body, emptying himself deep into Sherlock.

Sherlock felt John climax inside him, moaning loudly as his own orgasm washed over him.

John's eyes widened as he watched Sherlock release himself all over his stomach and into John's hand. He thrust a couple more times before slowly stopping, panting hard, breathless and his legs shaky.

Sherlock closed his eyes slowly, trying to slow his breathing down. "John, that...oh that was...wow..."

John gasped and slowly pulled out of Sherlock, staggering backwards against the work surface of the kitchen, his knees practically giving way. "It was...bloody...brilliant," he panted.

Sherlock sat up slowly, his vision slightly white from the intense pleasure. "What...what does this make us?" Hewhispered

Once he'd got his breath back, John bent down and pulled up his pants again, doing them up and grinning. He headed over to the table and unlocked Sherlock's handcuffs so he could sit up properly. "We can be...whatever you want us to be," he said quietly. "I...I'd certainly like to do this more regularly if...well...if you're OK with that and if you wanted to I don't know sort of be my...well boyfriend I suppose...well that would be...brilliant...but then again if you just wanted to be friends that would be fine too Sherlock I mean...I don't want to.." John realised he was rambling and trailed off. "OK I'll shut up now. Sorry."

Once the handcuffs were of his wrists, he grinned hugely, listening to John. He then wrapped his arms around the mans neck, resting his forehead against the others. "Yes, I do want this more often, and itwould be really nice to me your boyfriend, John." Sherlock whispered, his heart still pounding.


End file.
